


You're Special

by AliceNightmary



Series: The Diamond in the Sky and the Treasure in the Sea, Lovers for Eternity. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Cheating, College!Percy, F/F, Happy Ending, Highschool!Jason, Jason is there for Percy, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing, loving Jason, sad Percy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's busy with his college life and Jason won't stop bothering him. He loves the brat a lot, but sometimes enough is enough. </p><p>What did Percy do to deserve him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Special

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing sad stories so I wanted to change it up a bit. So no sad ending, yay!

Annoyed didn't come close to what Percy felt. beyond agitated is what Percy felt. The Sea prince was so sure there wasn't a word for what Percy felt right now.

Percy didn't need this. He really didn't. It was finals week and the bothersome insect was hovering above him, not leaving him alone to study. Percy kept swatting at it, begging it to get out and leave him alone. He had 4 essays to finish within 3 days and he 3 tests he had to study for by tomorrow. He didn't have time for this and this pest didn't seem bothered by Percy's dilemma as well. He tried to ignore the damn thing, really did... Until the stupid insect started tickling his nose, trying to contain his giggle fit.

"For Father's sake! Jason stop touching me! I'm busy! Why don't you fly on outta here! Out the window!" Percy snapped at the Sky prince as he swatted his boyfriend's ( Soon to be ex-boyfriend if that blond brat didn't stop soon. ) hand away. He was tired, he had dark circles under his eyes, and Percy just couldn't take it anymore. He had too much pressure and he didn't want to fail his first semester in college. Jason, was just being an ass by now. 

"Hey, don't be mad at me just because you're still taking your tests and I'm not." The son of Jupiter gave a shit-eating grin.  _Lucky bastard_. Percy thought. His boyfriend was still in highschool in his senior year. Jason still had a year left before going to the same college in New Rome with his Sea prince. Percy hated his adult life. No, college life. He never had time for his friends anymore and they all ended up moving on with their lives. Percy couldn't blame them, things happened. 

And maybe that scared Percy. Two months after the Giant's War, Jason and Piper realized their relationship was consisted with nothing but lies. Jason thought they could work it out, try and continue from a lie that Hera created for them, but he couldn't do it. It didn't feel right to him, so they both ended it mutually, no hard feelings.

Percy and Annabeth on the other hand? They broke up a week after the War. Screaming at each other's faces. They tried with each other, they really did. They never admitted it, they didn't have to, but Tartarus changed them both. They slipped away from each other, holding onto something broken. Percy knew it was over when he saw her and Reyna making out in  _their_ make out spot. Annabeth didn't seem fazed by it. She just told Percy that she couldn't take it anymore. She needed Reyna more than anything and Reyna was the only one who could help her put the pieces back together. She didn't want try when he wasn't going to put any effort at all into their relationship.

The night they broke up, Percy ended up with a black eye from Reyna because he had started yelling at HER Annabeth. Everything was just his fault, they both dumped everything on him. He was the stupid one who continued to make Annabeth cry. He was the one who wasn't trying to fix Annabeth. He wasn't there for her when she needed him. He didn't try and comfort her at all. Instead, he was just passing by, letting her drown in her sorrows while he stayed in his Cabin and enjoyed life.

Except Percy didn't enjoy the days that continued after the War. He was haunted, haunted by the nightmares that slowly crept behind him, catching him. He had no where to run and they would always chase him. Yeah, it was hard for him to soothe Annabeth from her Hell, but he really did try. He tried to take her on dates, coffee shops, Italian restaurants, gods, he even asked her if she wanted to go to Paris again, or somewhere else romantic. But, no. She kept declining, wanting to stay inside. He tried to sit beside her, but she always threw him out.

The one girl he fell hard for. The one girl he tried to be faithful for, even though they had only been dating for a short time, and she tossed him aside like yesterdays newspaper.

"Babe? You okay? You, kinda spaced out there for a couple of minutes. What are you thinking about?" Jason's voice was so soft that Percy didn't noticed Jason was speaking to him, until he felt those warm strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Percy gave a quiet squeak as he shook within Jason's arms. What did he do to deserve his lover? Jason was always taking care of him. He was the one who pulled Percy out of the dark hole he had pushed himself in. How could Jason deal with him?

Percy spun his chair around and grabbed a hold of Jason, more like tackled him, both dropping onto the bed. Percy held tight, not wanting to let him go. He was scared, there was no maybe scared, Percy was scared. He was afraid that maybe one day Jason would leave him too. Jason just didn't realize it yet, but one day he would grow tired of Percy. He would blame him for not trying to keep their relationship together, blame Percy for pushing him away. He would look for everything that was wrong with Percy and point it all out. Percy was sure of it. Jason would look at Percy like he was nothing but wasted time.

The thoughts in Percy's head stopped as he listened to his Sky prince's voice. He hadn't noticed that Jason was murmuring sweet words into his ear as he was stroking Percy's black hair. "Shhh, it's okay. I got you, my little ocean. Don't worry, I'm here for you. There's no reason to be upset." Jason lifted his lover's chin, giving Percy that warm soft smile that was just for him. Only for Percy. 

Percy felt Jason brush his hands against his wet cheeks. Tears, another thing Percy didn't noticed, he was crying. Again. Wasn't Jason tired of doing the same things over and over?

"I don't deserve you.." Percy blurted. He didn't mean to, he meant to keep it in his head, but there was no stopping now. Maybe Percy could just nip it in the bud, stop their relationship from going to far before it all crashes down in the end. "All I do is yell at you, hurt you.. I keep pushing you away most of the time when you try and be nice to me. Annabeth saw what I really was. Why can't you?" He buried his face on Jason's chest, trembling even more than he was before. "Even Reyna saw me for what I was..."

It was quiet for a moment. Percy refused to look at Jason's face, but he knew now. Knew how Percy wasn't even worth it anymore. Percy should just give up, what was the point in studying anymore? What was the point of doing all those essays if he was just going to fail anyway?

A tight hug surprised Percy once again, but this time, Jason sat up as he pulled Percy close, cradling the smaller one in his arms. "And what are you Percy? Tell me what do you think you are, because to me. You're special. You're broken, yes, but special. You have a bigger heart than anyone I know. You give so much, not expecting anything in return." He placed a soft kiss on Percy's forehead. "You try so, so hard to please people sometimes, Percy. You love everyone so much, fuck, I've seen the way you look at pictures of you and Annabeth together and I see it in your eyes how much you miss her. Even after that altercation you had with both her and Reyna a couple three years ago.. You miss your best friend. Percy.. Percy you're beautiful, and I love you. Yes we have our moments. We yell at each other a lot, but it happens. We learn through it. No couple is a real couple unless they yell at each other from time to time."

Percy looked up at Jason, his vision blurry from the tears that were still in his eyes. "I-I'm.." 

"Yes, you're special, Jackson. And I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what. Even if we keep having this conversation over and over again.. Even if.." Jason brought Percy's arm up and lifted the long sleeves, showing the old scars beneath new and fresh scars he had inflicted on himself. "Even if I have to keep saving you, stopping you, and wrapping your pain. I'll always love you." Percy saw Jason's sad smile. He couldn't take it, not at all. Jason was a gift from the Fates. He swore that's what Jason was. A gift he would never deserve, yet, he had somehow managed to be with.

Jason began to trail gentle kisses on Percy's arm, careful not to hurt him. Percy smiled, wiping his tears with his free hand. He loved Jason, more than anything. And he briefly wondered, was this what Annabeth felt when she was with Reyna? Jason was doing his best to put Percy back together, but never forced it. He was slow and kind with their relationship, sure he was an ass sometimes, but Percy wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He didn't want Jason to change as a person. Because it wouldn't be Jason he was loving, just Jason pretending to be somebody else. "I love you, you moron.. But I have to finish studying.." Percy's voice was gentle as he watched Jason continue to kiss Percy's damaged arm.

"Hmm.. Just a few more minutes." He stopped and leaned to kiss his Sea prince's soft lips. "I'm not done praising you yet"

Serously, jokes aside, what did Percy do to deserve Jason?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I'm not good with happy endings sometimes, because it all depends on my mood, but I tried.  
> Hope you like it! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> My Tumblr is AliceNightmary.


End file.
